(SUDO) YOU ARE MY FIRST
by anamitaearth
Summary: Benar! Aku yang pertama. Aku akan selalu jadi yang pertama untukmu / SUDO


tittle: You are My First

ini pasti ada yang sudah pernah baca, dan yang sudah pernah baca pasti tau siapa saya /heol

(selalu) ff lama karna yang baru suka males buat di editnya ==' mian~

full of fluffy 

1.22 AM

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap jam di ponselnya.

sejenak ia duduk diranjangnya lalu menyentuh kepalanya

"uhhh pusing.." ujarnya sembari meringis.

ia turun dari ranjangnya. berjalan menuju dapur. 

sepi.

ya member yang lainnya sudah tidur. ia hanya melihat beberapa snack di meja makan dan ruang tengah yang berhubungan langsung dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Pasti ulah sehun dan chanyeol" gerutunya.

kyungsoo mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. matanya ia kejap-kejapkan, merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"kenapa mendadak sekali. hari ini kau masih ada schedule do kyungsoooo. uuuuh what's wrong with you? don't be like this" gumamnya lalu bertumpu pada meja makan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kim Brother, Junmyeon dan Jongin, tempat dimana obat berada. ia tak bisa membiarkan rasa sakitnya.

ia melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam kamar agar tak membangunkan Kim Brother. mendekati laci di samping ranjang mereka dan mencari obat mana yang bisa ia minum. setelah menemukan obat yang dia yakini benar, Kyungsoo hendak keluar kamar dengan sebelumnya mencium kening Junmyeon yang dirasa sangat tampan ketika tidur. ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yg sudah hampir 4 hari sulit sekali ditemuinya karna padatnya jadwal syuting film yang dibintanginya.

"i miss you" ujarnya sebelum beranjak keluar kamar

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar Junmyeon dan Jongin tanpa mengganggu mereka.

namun nyatanya si empunya kamar malah sudah terusik dengan kehadiran kekasihnya dikamarnya. ia tersenyum menatap pintu yg baru saja tertutup.

cukup lama ia tertegun di tempat tidurnya hingga ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara dentuman cukup nyaring diterima indra pendengarannya. ia pun segera berlari keluar kamarnya mencari arah suara dan menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk lemas di dapur

"Kyungsoo! ya! gwenchana?!" ujarnya panik.

ia menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat panas dan menatap wajah pucatnya

"aku tak apa-apa hyung" jawab Kyungsoo sembari menepis tangan Junmyeon dan mencoba meraih serpihan gelas yang ia jatuhkan

"no no no! kau demam. sudah singkirkan tanganmu dari situ!" bentak Junmyeon membuat semua member exo-k berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan.

"sepertinya kau kelelahan" ujar Junmyeon lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, tolong bersihkan pecahan gelas. hati-hati jangan sampai melukaimu. Chanyeol, tolong bawakan aku air dingin untuk mengompres kyungsoo. Jongin bisa kau menolongku mencarikan baju hangat untuk Kyungsoo. dan Sehun ambilkan air minum hangat untuknya" begitulah ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Kyungsoo

* * *

"kau terlalu memporsir waktu kerjamu. seharusnya ketika ada break saat syuting kau tidur walau hanya 5 menit" ujar Junmyeon ketika ia selesai membantu Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dan menempelkan kain kompres di dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menarik tangan kanan Junmyeon dan menggenggamnya erat. mengusap-usapkan tangannya. tangan Junmyeon yang satunya lagi pun tak tinggal diam. ia mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo yang kini penuh keringat efek obat yang diminumnya

"aku merindukanmu hyung" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Kyungsoo. ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo

"kau selalu membuatku repot saat kau merindukanku" ujarnya sembari mengecup hidung Kyungsoo. membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"aku tak suka melihatmu sakit, cukup Jongin dan Baekhyun saja yang merepotkan ku dengan keluhan-keluhan mereka" tuturnya

"apa aku terlihat jelek ketika sakit?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang membuat Junmyeon mencubit pipi gembulnya gemas

"kau tidak terlihat jelek namun terlihat sangat amat buruk, wajah mu pucat, matamu merah" jelasnya

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya

"hyung tidur disini bersamaku" ujarnya sembari menggeser posisinya

"Kyungsoo ini single bed. aku akan duduk disampingmu seperti ini saja. maka dari-"

"ahhhh~ ayolah aku nyaman walau sempitpun. asal aku bisa tidur dipelukanmu" pintanya manja

" haa arasho arasho arasho" ujar Junmyeon lalu mencari posisinya tidur disamping Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di lengannya. tangannya yg lain memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut

"hari ini aku masih harus syuting" tutur Kyungsoo lemah membuat Junmyeon menarik nafasnya

"ini pasti melelahkan. apa kau mau aku temani di tempat syuting?" tawar Junmyeon, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat.

"benarkah? kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut menjawabannya

"ini masih hari libur kita kan? tak masalah jika aku menghabiskan hari terakhir ku dengan cara menemanimu syuting"

tutur Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin senang. ia lalu memeluk Junmyeon lebih erat dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Junmyeon

"terimakasih hyung. aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. kau moodboster ku" gumamnya

"sekarang kau harus tidur jadi saat bangun nanti kau akan merasa lebih baik" bujuk Junmyeon yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat leader-nim nya sudah rapih dengan t-shirt putih polosnya dengan jaket abu-abu serta celana denim yg dia lipat di bagian bawahnya. sepatu sport Nike dan mantel birunya yang di sandarkan di bahunya.

"menemani Kyungsoo syuting hari ini" jawab Junmyeon

"kau serius hyung?" tanya Chanyeol kaget

"Kyungsoo sakit dan yah aku akan menemaninya, kau tau ketika seseorang sedang sakit ia akan merasa lebih baik jika seseorang yg di cintainya ada disisinya" tuturnya lantang lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang manggut manggut mendapat petuah dr hyungnya

* * *

"kita break lunch. 1 jam" ujar PD-nim.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya pada pd-nim dan staff serta artis lainnya.

beberapa staff perempuan tersenyum lalu berbisik-bisik sembari menatapnya, membuat kyungsoo heran

"ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya

ia pun lalu berjalan menghampiri mobil putih exo yang terparkir di lapangan suatu sekolah tempatnya syuting hari itu. ia tekejut saat tidak menemukan kekasihnya Junmyeon tak ada di dalam mobilnya. ia pun celingukan dan akhirnya menemukan Junmyeon berbaring di tribun lapangan dengan sebuah kerdus besar disampingnya. ia dengan cepat berlari mendekatinya.

"hyung" ujarnya ketika tiba dihadapan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membuka matanya dan tersenyum ketika wajah imut kekasihnya terpampang dihadapannya.

"eoh..." Junmyeon bangkit dari acara berbaringnya

"kau lelah?" tanya Junmyeon lalu menarik Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo

Junmyeon tersenyum. lalu menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Junmyeon mengusap-usap bahu Kyungsoo memberikan energi padanya.

"Kau pasti bosan menungguku disini" ujar Kyungsoo sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Junmyeon

"Tidak terlalu, aku bosan ketika kau syuting di dalam gedung, aku tak bisa melihatmu" ujar Junmyeon. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"ah hyung! Kau member pertama yang melihat ku acting hyung!" Ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Benar! Aku yang pertama. Aku akan selalu jadi yang pertama untukmu" ujar Junmyeon membuat senyum tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, aku bawakan cemilan untuk mu!" Ujar junmyeon sembari menarik kerdus besar yang ada disampingnya, ia mengambil 1 kotak berukuran cukup besar berisi bermacam-macam buah-buahan serta minuman vitaminC yang selalu ia bawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Lalu ia melirik isi kardus yang berisi kotak yang sama dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dan terdapat stiker yang bergmbarkan dirinya

"Hyung kau membagi-bagikan ini pada staff?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

"Ia, aku berikan saat first break tadi, karna kau sedang sibuk menata makeup mu jadi kau tak menadarinya" jawab junmyeon sembari menyodorkan potongan buah kiwi kedalam mulut Kyungsoo

"Kenapha khau tidakh membherita-"

"Habiskan dulu isi mulut mu" potong junmyeon

Kyungsoo pun menatap junmyeon kesal.

"pantas saja tadi staff noona disana tersenyum aneh lalu berbisik menatapku. Hyung pasti lelah membagikan itu semua? Mana masih tersisa beberapa kotak pula" keluh Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah, kita bisa membagikan itu untuk member di dorm, mereka pasti senang"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menyesali mengajak Junmyeon menemaninya syuting. Junmyeon hyung pasti lelah menunggunya disini, ditambah cuaca yang cukup dingin.

"Kau selesai jam berapa?" Tanya Junmyeon sembari mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hari ini tinggal satu scene lg untuk ku, jdi kita bisa segera pulang" jawabnya

"Kau mau dinner apa? Bagaiamana jika kita makan diluar, Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama diluar" tawar Junmyeon

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli makan diluar dan memakannya di dorm, aku merindukan makan bersama dengan member yang lain" melas Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya

"Baiklah,,,, as your wish baby" ujar Junmyeon sembari menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat duduk dengannya.

"Terimakasih hyung, saranghae" gumam Kyungsoo 

-selesai-

maafkan jika ada typo ^^


End file.
